fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Miki Wood
Miki Wood was a very young Dragon Slayer who was raised by the humongous dragon Sylvan. Despite her young age she had proved herself to be a most powerful Dragon Slayer as she was able to stand her ground and even "kill" the mighty Lich Mage Hotoke Boneweaver Appearance Miki Wood was a rather short, but much of it is due to her young age. She had hazel eyes and chestnut brown hair. She had a very slim and lithe build, even for her age, due to her near anorexic behavior. Despite this, she does not lack for some vaguely toned muscles. She is somewhat tanned due to all the bare exposure she has had to the sun. While she usualy wears a robe among people and her guild out of respect, she is actually a nudist, prefering to walk the woods of her mother in nothing but the suit she was born in. Personality Miki Wood was a very cheerful individual who always had a bright outlook on life. She was a pacifist and as such deemed every life irreplacable. There was few things she could imagine to be better than to interract with new people and get new friends. The only thing that could beat that was to socialize with her fellow Guildmates from Dryad Locks or to be with her adoptive dragon mother Sylvan. She was always a rule breaker, as she deemed the rules of the guild and the world to be imposing on her inborn freedom. The only rules she trully heeded were the ones that her mother gave her and as she had the outmost love and respect for her mother she always obeyed, even if she felt that she was very limited because of it. This carefree attitude towards teh rules allowed for her to gain the nick name: The Dryad Rebell. A title she loved so dearly that she would often introduce herself as such rather than using her real name. Throughout her whole life, there has only been one time when she trully wished physical harm or even death upon another living creature. And that was when she met the infamous mass murderer Hotoke Boneweaver who, strangely enough, would later become her foster brother. They battled and through the fight she felt her anger towards the guy grow ever stronger as he spoke of how he would slaughter her guild and the whole town and commit all kinds of horrible deeds. At that moment she grew a new personality trait. In her mind it was now all fine and dandy to kill if it meant protecting others. History Left to fend for herself at a very young age after an insane murderer had ravaged her home town she traveled far in hope to find herself a new home. And a home she found, though not in the place she imagined. She had been discovered, while traveling through the woods, by a massive dragon named Sylvan. At first frightened by the great "monster" she was adopted by the dragon and taught the art of the Forest Dragon Slayer. In her time as she was raised by the dragon she grew a closer connection the the wild and discarded her clothes as she wanted to be as close to the nature as possible. As the years passed her bond to her draconicn mother grew ever stronger, but one day her mother propsed that Miki ought to return to civilization, to interract with her own kind again. Hesitant at first she did as her mother asked and eventually found a Mage guild which she would come to call her new home: Dryad LLocks. Despite this she always returned to her mother time and time again to tell her of her recent experiences in the human town. On her 13th Birthday she was celebrated back at Dryad Locks and as the day slowly came to a close with the sun setting over the horizon, she made her way back to the forest where Sylvan lived. On her way there she came across someone she had never met before. It was a boy around her age that was seemingly on his way towards the town. Miki approached the man and attempted to greet him, only for her to be attacked. Confused at first she quickly adapted to the situation and started to fight back, but only so much as to keep him at a distance. They conversed all through the fight and when she found out what he intended to do, which was to destroy the town and everyone in it, she got more serious in her fighting and started to go all out on him, stating that she would see him dead before that happened. The fight came to a close when the boy transformed into a monstrous skeletal creature and started to deliver some very destructive attacks before she unleashed her all in one powerful punch which shattered the monsters skull and chest. Completely emptied and exhausted she believed that she had won. Little did she know that within short, all would be lost. The remains of the fiend disintegrated and in its wake, a thing that looked like a lacrima remained. Moments after it appeared she started to feel how her very life was being leeched out of her and she could see how nearby trees, plants and critters started to wither and die. She tried to move, to crawl away from the lacrima, but she didn't have the strenght to make it out. After a minute or two of struggling and crawling she eventually gave in, surrendering to the leeching lacrima and allowed herself to be consumed by it. Her soul was stolen and used to rejuvenate her opponents body. And as such does her story end but her legacy continued. Every action that followed in the boys wake, every good deed he performed after that moment, was all thanks to her. She may be dead, but she is not gone. Powers and Abilities Forest Dragon Slayer (HoloArc) Even as a young girl, Mika still possessed increadible control and power with her Dragon Slayer Magic to the point where she could proudly claim herself to be the most powerful mage of Dryad Hair and even go toe to toe with Thuzad even when he was in his Lich Stage. One should also consider the fact that she was able to beat him with just the most basic of her dragon slayer abilities. *'Club of the Forest Dragon' is the most basic and least useful spell in the Forest Dragon Slayers arsenal. With it's minimal range, low strength enhancer and without even the low magic cost to make up for it, there are far better spells that a Forest Dragon Slayer can perform which possesses greater strength, range and abilities. *'Reaching Branch of the Forest Dragon '''is clearly superior to its mother spell with its greater power and vastly greater reach. Covering the arm in bark and wood, reaching branch can extend to over 20 times the arms length and deliver powerful punches to multiple points on its targets body as besides the the thick main branch it protrudes several thinner branches from it. As the strike lands a hit, the user can then pick three options as to what to do next. The caster can allow the branch to grasp his opponent through small roots to seep into the skin of the target, which allows the user to either pull him/herself towards the target or pulling the target to the caster. Or it can simply land a hit and let that be it. *'Oak Mallet of the Forest Dragon is a clearly superior spell compared to its mother spell with its greater strength. This spell causes a mallet of wood to form around the casters fists, allowing for more powerful strikes, as well as more protection for the users fists. This spell contains enough strength for even the most mediocre hand-to-hand combatant to be able to pulverize rocks with ease. *'Hatchet of the Forest Dragon '''is designed to be a similar spell to the mallet spell only that while the mallet is made to inflict blunt force trauma this was actually in the very core of it's design meant to kill its foes. This spell was meant as a last resort against the foes which just won't stay down or can't be reasoned with. The spell spawns an axe made out of wood which covers the hand and comes with an edge that grows harder and sharper as the user grows in power. Mika was able to use this spell to cut straight through Thuzad's Bonewall, which he has stated is even stronger than steel. *'Amber Shot 'is a rather basic but still very useful spell that most Forest Dragon Slayers use on a ragular basis. The Amber Shot launches off a shot of thick tree sap which will greatly slow down the opponents movements which in turn will harden into amber that is even harder than stone if one does not remove it quick enough. Although, when it has hardened it can still be made fluid again by the use of fire. *'Oak Scales of the Forest Dragon is the weakest and most basic armor spell that a Forest Dragon Slayer can learn. Due to most Forest Dragon's weak defences due to their lack of scales, they often compensate by using magical scales to add some additional defences. The scales can also be launched off their bodies to create powerful pinpoint or areal attacks. Impressive Magical Power: Although very young she has proven herself to be a rather powerful mage. While not so capable as to manifest her magic in the form of an aura she is more than capable of delivering heavy and powerful attacks thanks to her above average prowess. Below Average Strength and Hand-to-Hand Combatant: As a Forest Dragon Slayer, most of her power comes from her magical abilities and physically enhancing magic powers. If one were to strip her of her magic you would be left with a slightly averagely strong mediocre close combatant that could be rather easily outmatched. Astounding endurance: Miki showed in her fight against Hotoke that she could take quite a few powerful blows to her body as he assaulted her with empowered punches, bone hammers and dulled spikes. She was even able to take a direct blow from one of his Singular Devastators and still get up and continue to fight. A feat which impressed a dumbstruck Hotoke Ridiculous Speed: During her training with her mother she was always told that it is better to avoid a fight al together rather than engaging in one. As such, she has trained herself to be able to run in extreme speeds. Without any magical influences she is able to almost run faster than what the human eye can cope with. Stats To the right of this text you will find the estimated stats of Miki Wood as they were before that of her untimely death. The stats show off her strength and efficency in the different fields as they are without magical influence or empowering abilities. The stats were made by a young in-turn named Jason and may or may no longer be accurate. Trivia While writing all the information about this character i listened to 10 hours worth of leek spin.